


Talk Me Down

by chazz_anova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazz_anova/pseuds/chazz_anova
Summary: A simple Bastion x reader drabble
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Talk Me Down

You sat in your dorm room, looking through your deck. It wasn’t the best, and you didn’t win every single duel- but you loved all your cards anyways. Especially one, Oxygeddon, a card your boyfriend had given you.  
You and Bastion Misawa had been an item for a while, your fierce attitude mixed with his calm approach was a perfect mix. You two were like.. Hydrogen and oxygen you mixed so well. Though the card didn’t exactly fit into your deck, it was just part of your extra deck- but loved nonetheless. You set your cards down and put up your feet on your bed, moving into the slouching position. Today’s the day… The thought crossed your mind. The day I get to see Zane again. The Zane you were referring too was taking a small break from his professional dueling career (which had been on quite a rollercoaster lately) to come back to Duel Academy for some unknown business.  
When you were just a freshman at Duel Academy Zane was a 3rd year. In a school sponsored duel, you were invited to the duel arena for an advancement duel. After the duel came to a draw- Zane had approached you. He had said that he thought you had a great power in your deck, and he wanted to help you achieve that power. All in all, he was your idol and mentor. You had heard many a rumour, though, that he had been travelling down a darker path lately. Disrespecting his opponents, underground dueling circuits, a new deck. None of this was like the friend you had known, but you hoped for the best.   
Hoping, you pulled on some pants over your boxers and walked out of your dorm room. The ocean waves crashed against the rocks in the distance, and you heard a foghorn sounding off the arrival of all ocean-bound visitors. Soon, you were at the docks as the ship unboarded- and you saw Zane stepping quickly through throngs of people, dodging others as he headed straight towards you. “Zane!” You called, hoping to catch his attention. The duelist stopped a foot away from you, staring down intensely. “Uhm, do you remember me?” The words stumbled awkwardly from your lips as you gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I do. You’re that underclassman who followed me everywhere like a stray dog.” He responded with a scowl, and pushed past you, leaving you in slight shock at what had just happened. You turned slightly to see that the Truesdale had already left the crowd.   
In a blur, you headed to the Ra Yellow dorm to see your partner. Upon entering his room, which was unlocked, you saw he wasn’t there so you sat on his bed, feeling glum. Honestly, you don’t know what you had expected- obviously Zane has changed and isn’t the same person anymore. The last shred of hope that the cruel rumours targeting your old friend had been fake was entirely gone, Zane wouldn’t have been like that upon seeing a familiar face.   
Your thoughts were interrupted by the dorm room creaking open, and Bastion walked through. Though, you think you startled him- since he turned and jumped, dropping a can of soda (unopened) that he had been holding. “(Y/N)! What brings you here, I thought you had class?” The ravenette asked and bent down to pick up his drink. “Yeah… that was the plan until I found out Zane was coming back, so I skipped.”   
“Zane Truesdale?”   
“Yep, the one and only. He was just so different. Like he doesn’t have a passion anymore, his eyes look like he only has pain left…” You spoke softly and with a frown. “I suppose losing to Aster Phoenix was none too good for his career, and attitude. I’m sorry love.” He responded and moved over to sit next to you on the bed. A tear dropped from your eyelid, and you shook your head. “This is so stupid, I can’t believe I’m crying…” You continued, and wiped vigorously at your eyes- leaving them redder than they had been before. “Crying is not stupid! Why, when we’re babies we cry all the time, do you call babies stupid?” Bastion asked, obviously trying to get you to smile. A slight smirk crossed your lips and you chuckled for just a moment, before sighing loudly. “I guess not. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting a reunion with my mentor to be so… degrading.” You felt arms wrapping around you and a kiss was placed on your forehead, “I know, (Y/N), perhaps you can work to bring back the Zane we once knew, or maybe he’s gone- either way nothing else around you will stop. That’s scientifically impossible- along with being emotionally impractical!” Bastion said, taking hold of your shoulders and forcing you to face him as he spoke. He opened his mouth once more to continue his speech, but you leaned forward to capture his lips before he could speak.   
When the embrace ended, the duelist smiled and his face flushed rather noticeably. “My goodness. That was unexpected, but very welcome.” You smiled genuinely at his embarrassment- and looked him in the eyes. “The best kisses are the unexpected ones.” The Ra paused a moment, and scooted toward you, putting your legs directly in each other’s space. He knelt forward, and paused right before your lips touched- “I’ll be kissing you now, I hope to show you that expected kisses can be just as invigorating.”   
An hour or so later, you left a napping Bastion in his dorm- both of you feeling more relaxed. Talking to him always made you feel better, and touching him practically made your problems go away, but not quite- Zane was still not himself. Now you had to decide if you were going to help him recover his true identity.


End file.
